The Parcel
by Amy21798
Summary: What happens when a parcel turns up at Helen's door? Read and review if you feel like it. Second chapter will be on the same subject as the first only better detailed. First chapter not Teslen, second chapter Teslen. Rated T for fight secene


_**The Parcel**_

She heard a knock on the door. Helen rose quietly from where she had been seated, walking to the door. She wondered who would be knocking on the door at this hour, as she looked through the peephole. No-one was there. She opened the door slightly and with caution. She looked around questionably. She was about to close the door again when something on the ground caught her eye. A parcel was sitting right by her door.

"What is this then?" Helen asked herself, bending down to pick up the parcel. She closed the door and eyed the parcel suspiciously. There was no address on it, only a little note that had been slipped in between the paper around the box and the twine holding the paper. On the front of the letter was on word _Helen_. She recognized the handwriting immediately and almost groaned in frustration. As she was walking back to her office she wondered why it was always him, whenever he showed up trouble always followed. As she sat at her desk she opened the note.

'_Dear Helen, Please guard this parcel with your life. I will be over later to pick it up. Love, Nikola'_.

As she read the letter she thought she heard some rattling in the kitchen but pushed it to the side as she took the twine of the box. She was about to open the paper around it when she heard another rattle. Curiosity got the best of her as she put down the box, stood, and slowly walked over to her office door. As she was walking down the hall way she was wracking her brain, trying to figure out who it may be. She stopped in front of the kitchen door, finding it slightly ajar; and pushed it further open, walking in quietly and carefully. She looked around the kitchen finding it in shambles, and a man, standing all in black, with a mask, going through her drawers. He had not seen her yet. She panicked inwardly as not having anything to defend herself with. As she looked to the right she saw a rolling pin beside her and silently thanked god she had at least something now. Helen picked up the rolling pin and raised it above her head getting ready to strike the man on the head. Adrenalin was pumping through her as she pulled it back slightly further. She took another step closer and was about to bring the rolling pin down when he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", came his voice in a thick American accent as he turned slowly and raised his gun towards her.

She stopped instantly, frozen, at being held at gun point. This had happened to her many times before but never this close. She thought she heard something familiar about his voice but pushed it to the side.

"Turn around", he told her and she obliged instantly, dropping the rolling pin on the ground as she turned. She swore she could actually _feel _his smirk on her back. "And take me to the parcel"

Her feat immediately started to move and take her back to where she had left the parcel. She definitely knew that voice from somewhere. After a few moments of thinking intensely of everyone she met it clicked and she had to bite her bottom lip to hold back a smirk. She walked into the office and out of the door way to let the man in. He walked in and immediately went over to the box. She put her hands behind her back and slowly pulled out the drawer behind her, retrieving her gun. She pulled her hand out in front of her again and held the gun steady aimed at the intruder.

"Away from the box", she barked in her strongest and most assertive tone, she would have a bit of fun with him before this was over. He looked up towards her and raised his gun at her, not even the slightest bit surprised that she had a gun.

"Drop your weapon" He said to her as his American accent faltered a bit.

"But that's no fun, Nikola", She said with a smirk in his direction, shooting him in the shoulder as she said his name. He gave a grunt of pain as the bullet pierced through his skin and into his shoulder. He dropped his weapon as he smirked at her, and gave another grunt as his body mended itself, pulling the skin back to skin and dissolving the bullet with in his shoulder. He straightened up and kept smirking at her.

"How did you know it was me?" Nikola asked, rolling his shoulders back, his accent going back to British. He pulled of his mask to reveal his ominous blue eyes and spiky black hair.

"I have known you for over a century Nikola, I know your voice", Helen said smiling as she turned back around and put her gun away. When she turned around to face him she rolled her eyes at the smirk that almost reached his eyes. She walked over to the desk, picked up the box and shoved it into his chest. "Now leave before I call the cops"

"You wouldn't" He said pouting. She picked up the phone and started to dial the number. He quickly put the box back down and walked to the door exiting her office. Just before he left he looked back around the door at her and smiled.

"That's for you by the way, ljubav", he said then left without another word.

She looked down at the box after dropping the phone and opened it to see a picture of the two of them, standing at a ball holding two fingers above each-others head. She chuckled and placed the photo on her desk. She smiled at how incorrigible that man was as she went back to work.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok this is just a side story because it was an assignment I had to write for class but I thought I'd post it on here to see what you guys thought of it. If you were my english teacher what grade would you give me cause I got a B- for this. R&R if you feel like it**_

_**p.s I will post a longer better detailed version of this later but I was on a word count  
**_

_**-Amy :)  
**_


End file.
